This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To investigate genes controlling the timing of puberty. Understanding the mechanism of puberty in the brain is important, as some diseases and behavioral disturbances occur in association with puberty. In this study the role of kisspeptin in the pubertal increase in LHRH release was examined. The results suggest that kisspeptin-54 release in the stalk-median eminence measured by a microdialysis method was pulsatile, and approximately 75% of kisspeptin-54 pulses were correlated with LHRH pulses. Moreover, kisspeptin-10 stimulated LHRH release in a dose-dependent manner. Finally, kisspeptin-54 was measured in "archived samples" collected by a push-pull perfusion method, in which LHRH levels had been previously measured. The results indicate that a significant increase in kisspeptin-54 release occurred in association with the pubertal increase in LHRH-1 release and that a nocturnal increase in kisspeptin-54 release was already observed in prepubertal monkeys and continued through the pubertal period. A nocturnal increase in LHRH-1 release occurred in early pubertal and midpubertal, but not in prepubertal monkeys. Collectively, the results are consistent with the hypothesis that kisspeptin plays a role in puberty. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Assay Services. Understanding the mechanism of puberty in the brain is important, as some diseases and behavioral disturbances occur in association with puberty. In this study the role of kisspeptin in the pubertal increase in LHRH release was examined. The results suggest that kisspeptin-54 release in the stalk-median eminence measured by a microdialysis method was pulsatile, and approximately 75% of kisspeptin-54 pulses were correlated with LHRH pulses. Moreover, kisspeptin-54 was measured in "archived samples" collected by a push-pull perfusion method, in which LHRH levels had been previously measured. The results indicate that a significant increase in kisspeptin-54 release occurred in association with the pubertal increase in LHRH-1 release and that a nocturnal increase in kisspeptin-54 release was already observed in prepubertal monkeys and continued through the pubertal period. A nocturnal increase in LHRH-1 release occurred in early pubertal and midpubertal, but not in prepubertal monkeys. Finally, kisspeptin-10 stimulated LHRH release in a dose-dependent manner in both prepubertal and pubertal monkeys. Collectively, the results are consistent with the hypothesis that kisspeptin plays a role in puberty. This research used WNPRC Animal Services and Assay Services.